


Caught in the Act

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim catches Blair and offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Contains solo sex with toys and sex between two men. If that icks you out delete now 'cuz your flames will be fed to the dogs. Post TS by BS.

## Caught in the Act

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the rest of the Sentinel Crew belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I'm not going to make any money off this so don't bother suing me.

* * *

Caught in the Act  
Tiger Moon  
Copyright 1/2000 

He'd planned this night for a long time now, ever since Jim had told him about his plans to go out of town for a weekend of brotherly bonding with Steven. Blair'd asked Simon for the weekend off as well, citing that since Jim was going out of town it was the perfect time for Blair to get some downtime for himself without Jim. He told Simon that sometimes Sentinel and Guide needed some free time away from each other proving that they weren't joined at the hip as most people suspected. Simon agreed knowing that once in a while his best team needed some time to recharge and shrug off the residue of a tough case, especially Blair. 

Blair had said goodbye to Jim and Steven after work on Friday and spent the evening and part of Saturday doing the errands he'd been putting off. Errands he'd rather not run with Jim at his side. 

He flipped through the stacks of CDs and found the disks he was looking for, setting the instrumental aboriginal or "earth music" as Inchaca once called it, to loop endlessly between the three disks. Blair started to prepare his simple dinner. He chopped the vegetables swaying to the beat of the music, while he waited for the water for the pasta to boil. He was making one of his favourite dinners, steamed vegetables over pasta. It was one meal Jim always grumbled about when it was served as a meal, but he liked Blair to make it when he grilled steaks. 

When he finished his dinner, he quickly washed the dishes and left them to dry in the sink. Some of Jim's house rules had become so second nature to him that he just did them without even paying attention to the fact that it was a house rule anymore. Blair tossed the dishtowel on the counter after drying his hands, he walked into his room to grab the bag from Toys in Babeland and headed toward the bathroom. 

Closing the door behind him, he laid out his purchase. He took the time to clean himself inside, enjoying the feel of the warm water as it filled him. Leaning into the shower and adjusting the temperature of the water before returning to void the water that filled him. Stepping under the warm spray. 

He cleaned himself off quickly, then stepped out of the direct spray and lubed the plug he had just purchased, inserting it slowly, feeling each of the ripples in it as it filled him. 

He enjoyed the feel of the plug in him as he showered. First he washed his hair then shaved, having become a pro at shaving in the shower by touch without a mirror, he scraped off the stubble that he hadn't bothered with that morning. Now that he was done with all done with the necessities, it was time to enjoy the rest of his shower. Blair took a little of the vanilla scented shower gel in his hand and began to caress his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples as he rubbed his hands down his body creating a rich lather. Pausing over his abdomen, he inserted a finger in his belly button and played with the piercing there. It amused him that while Jim had known about the nipple ring he'd never know about this piercing. 

His hands continued their downward journey slowly stroking his cock to full hardness. The lather from the soap reducing the friction and slowing his arousal. He was going to take his time and indulge himself in Jim's absence, no quick hand jobs in the shower. Tonight he was going to lie back and keep himself on the edge enjoying the pain in the prolonged pleasure. 

Using both hands he caressed his cock and balls, rolling the small balls in their furry sac while he stroked the full length of his cock with a firm hand, never once brushing over the tip. He was saving that for later. Releasing his balls, Blair moved his one hand slowly upward again, caressing in small circles running his fingers through the crisp hair covering his chest. Finally he rubbed over the dark nipples hidden in the hair and soap lather. He pinched and caressed first one then the other in time with his hand on his cock, gently tugging on the silver ring threaded through his left nipple every once in a while. 

As his pleasure built, he released his cock and slipped his hand past his balls and lightly tapped the end of the plug, sending pleasure rippling through his body. It was time, time to move from the shower before he listened to his body and ended up finishing himself in the shower. 

Blair quickly shut off the hot water that had been streaming over his body and grabbed the big fluffy towel and began to dry himself off, using the same teasing strokes he used in the shower. When he was dry enough he draped the towel over the bar and headed into his room, not caring that he wore nothing, there was no one home to see him. 

The music still played on its endless loop. When he entered his room he popped the top off the jar candle and lit the pine scented candle along with a few of his assorted sized vanilla candles. The smell of vanilla and pine mingled around the room as he lay back on his bed. He'd turned the sheets down earlier and laid a few towels out to both collect his used toys and to clean up with afterward. The pillows were stacked back against the head of the bed, making a cushion for him to lean against. 

Blair started by caressing down his slightly damp skin, tweaking his nipples, he didn't linger, instead he passed them on his way down to gripping his cock. He used one hand to tease his cock and the other to play with the plug inside him. Tapping it and gently tugging it before pushing it back in. It had been along time since he's been able to feel like this, a long time since he'd been with another man and he missed the feeling of a strong hand on him. Stroking gently but firmly, rubbing over the tip, and collecting the precum in the palm of him hand as he began to move his hand downward again. 

He slowly removed the plug, twisting it as he pulled it out, and dropped it on the towel he'd placed near the bed. Grabbing his vibrator, nothing fancy just a basic vibrator, he lubed it and began to tease his hole with it, not really pushing in just teasing the opening. Turning up the speed up a bit faster, he began to slowly insert it -- pushing it in slightly and pulling it out again. Each thrust and removal drove him higher and higher. When he had the prosthetic all the way in, he began a slow rhythm, sliding it in and out of his body, aiming for his prostate every so often to increase the level of his arousal. 

When he reached the point where pleasure bordered on pain he began to thrust in earnest, aiming for his prostate more often than not. The hand not occupied with the vibrator began to pluck at the hard nubs of his nipples pulling on the silver ring to punctuate each caress against the pleasure nub inside him. 

He started to feel the orgasm build within him as he heard a voice. 

"Would you like a hand with that?" Jim asked from the doorway to Blair's room, his voice low and husky. 

Blair looked over to see his roommate standing in the frame of the door, smiling, his eyes dark, and very obviously aroused. "Jim!" he squeaked, his hands stilling. 

"Yeah, Chief, it's me." Jim grinned walking into the room and stopping next to the futon bed. Standing over Blair. 

Blair tried to scramble back away from Jim, but his current predicament didn't allow him to move much without having to deal with his toy and face Jim at the same time. 

Jim never said another word as he sat down on the bed and reached between his roommate's legs to cover Blair's hand on the prosthetic with his own slowly beginning to move it again. "Let me help." He said before leaning forward and kissing Blair. 

Blair was too confused and too aroused to argue and allowed Jim to continue, and was surprised to find his own hands winding their way around Jim's neck as he pulled the older man into a deeper kiss. 

As quickly as it had started it ended. Jim pulled back from Blair and released his hold on the toy. Blair stared at him as he stood, now even more confused as to what Jim was doing. His fears were alleviated when he saw the detective begin to unbutton the shirt he wore. He watched as Jim removed each piece of clothing and stared at the body that was revealed to him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Jim nearly nude. He was always running from the shower with nothing but a towel or coming down from the loft with just his boxers on for breakfast. This, however, was the first time he's seen Jim flushed from being aroused. 

Jim moved back to the bed to join him, once again his hand on the toy, but this time instead of using it he began to remove it as he kissed Blair. Commenting when it was fully out, "You don't need this anymore." He looked at where to lay the vibrator before he leaned down again and gently sucked one nipple into his mouth, flipping the silver ring as he did. 

"Jim!" Blair gasped, "Too close." 

Jim looked up and into Blair's eyes as he ran his hand down to fondle the erection that pressed against his leg. Enjoying the feel of the crisp hair on his palm and the silkiness of the skin underneath. 

"No." Blair gasped, "I'll come if you touch me. In me please?" he almost pleaded, barely noticing Jim's eye's darkening with desire. 

Jim nodded and followed Blair's glance toward the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. 

Taking the foil package from Jim's hand Blair ripped it open and very slowly rolled it over Jim's erection, intimately touching his Sentinel for the first time. He then popped open the lube and slicked some over the condom. "Now Jim." 

Jim again positioned himself between Blair's spread legs and lined his cock up with Blair's waiting hole, then very slowly began to push inside. 

Blair's hips arched off the bed as he felt Jim fill him. He didn't like to admit to himself how much he'd wanted this moment to happen because to do that, he would then have to acknowledge how straight Jim was. Or wasn't as the case may be. 

They moved together in perfect sync, like they did in almost everything else over the years they had been roommates and partners. Their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies joined both at the hip and the mouth as they kissed, savouring each other. Blair increased their motion, his own movement growing erratic as he felt his orgasm building and finally he came, harder than he ever remembered coming before, crying out Jim's name. 

Jim came moments later after a few more hard thrusts into Blair, then collapsed against his Guide. Neither one moved for a while. They just lay, their bodies intertwined, as they caught their breaths. Finally Jim shifted and rolled off Blair. He removed the condom and tying it in a knot dropped it on the towel with the toys. Then he grabbed the other free towel and wiped Blair off first then himself. Once he had them both reasonably wiped off he drew his guide back into his arms and gently kissed Blair's forehead. 

"Jim?" Blair questioned. His voice was husky and slightly slurred. 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"What just happened?" 

"I made love to you." 

Blair roll slightly so he could look into Jim's face, "I _know_ that. But...You never said anything...Why?" 

Jim caressed Blair's cheek, "I know. I didn't want to make you nervous that I might want you for more than my friend, and my guide, if you knew I was bi." 

"Do you?" Blair asked as he captured Jim's fingers and began to kiss the tips. "Want more, that is?" 

Jim used his free hand to pull Blair closer so he could kiss him, "Yes. I do. Is that okay?" 

Blair rolled them both until he was lying on top of Jim, 'That is way more than okay." He said as he proceeded to ravage Jim's mouth. 

They broke the kiss when breathing became a necessity. Jim tried to stretch but was cramped in the small bed, "Let's go upstairs to my bed, it's bigger." He suggested, with a smile. 

Blair hopped off Jim and held out his hand for the older man. Jim took the hand and together they walked, hand in hand, up the stairs and settled in Jim's much larger bed. As Blair settled against Jim's shoulder, Jim whispered, "I love you, Chief," against Blair's hair. 

"Love you too, Jim." Blair replied as he drifted off to sleep. 

_end_


End file.
